


Making a Holiday

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marlex prompted The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, he gets her a gift on a run</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Holiday

He was out on a run when he came upon one of those trendy pharmacy/gift shops. Deciding to check for medications even though the place looked like it had been ransacked, he walked slowly through the shop checking for walkers but also looking for anything else they might need before he checked the pharmacy. He’d looked over at the display he’d just bumped into and saw this necklace with a butterfly encased on this round pendant with what looked like gears. Grabbing it, he stuffed it in his shirt pocket saving it to give it to Beth. He’d overheard her and Carol talking about birthdays and she was saying that they didn’t know the date anymore and would never know when anyone’s birthday was to be able to celebrate. She might not know when her birthday came along but he can make on for her and give her a present.


End file.
